Ghost
by Isis Gremory
Summary: <html><head></head>Después de mi decepción amorosa decidí olvidarme un rato del amor y ocupar mi tiempo en algo mas provechoso o eso creí yo al entrar en la policía cibernetica, donde me tope con el mejor Hacker Ghost el cual no solo amenaza con robarse la información e identidad de todos si no también mi corazón en el proceso</html>


**Hola chicas aqui traigo el primer capitulo correspondiente al reto lanzado en la pagina _Amantes De Los Fanfic _ en el facebook llamado_ Desata tu Imaginación_ es algo nuevo ya que aun que al principio tiene algo de drama definitivamente no lo sera solo que mi vena dramera como la llama mi querida hermana Sakura Gremory quien tambien esta participando queria hacer de las suyas, bueno a parte de eso me estreno en este bello fandom de Inuyasha aun que no sera un InoKag si no sera un Bankag, jejej así que espero sean amables conmigo aun que si no lo son también se los agradeceré ,el tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla jejej bueno sin mas les aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía y por lo tanto se realizara en un Universo Alterno (A/U) sin mas dejare de aburrirlas con mis notas explicativas para que puedan leer en paz ^^**

**Ghost**

**Capitulo I**

**No soy ella, Yo no soy mi hermana**

Todo había acabado, todo lo que creí saber de él y el de mí se había acabado, todas las suposiciones, las sonrisas que en su momento creí que eran dirigidas para mí no lo eran, las palabras cariñosas, todo absolutamente todo había desaparecido al darme cuenta que jamás la dejaría de amar lo mas curioso era que todo acabo menos las lágrimas. Si las lágrimas no desaparecían. No mientras siguiera viéndolo a él feliz con ella.

Lo peor era eso verlo con ella con mi reflejo. Si mi hermana fraterna era quien tenía todo lo que quería y lo que yo quería era a él. La odiaba y eso me envenenaba sobre todo porque ellos no tenian la culpa de que yo me enamorada del prometido de mi hermana, ni yo el haberlo hecho. La culpa había sido de ese maldito accidente donde mi fraterna Kykio quedo en coma donde día a día su prometido y yo no las pasábamos en espera de que ella despertara, donde podía ver como se desgarraba ante cada negativa de los médicos hasta que un día me sonrió y vi su hermosa sonrisa y mi mundo se paralizo de cierta manera.

A partir de ahí empezamos a hablar él me contaba como conoció a mi hermana sus planes todo iba bien ella mejoraba pero no despertaba lo que hacía que siguiéramos viéndonos en el hospital a su lado hasta que un día el me invito un helado después de ahí era normal que ambos después de visitar a mi hermana saliéramos a caminar el reía me tomaba de la mano me trataba como una chica no como la hermana imperfecta de Kykio o eso creía . Así pasaron dos meses casi no hablábamos de ella a pesar de que siempre íbamos a verla y de ahí salíamos a pasear nuestra amistad crecía más y más hasta el punto que le tomarlo de la mano fuera normal, el que él me acariciara la cabeza de manera conciliadora o que se mostrara algo celoso cuando algún chico trataba de filtrear conmigo y el estuviera a mi lado, al tercer mes el me beso haciendo que las mariposas las cuales cada día a su lado incrementaban en mi estómago, esta vez las sentí no solo en mi estómago si no en todo mi cuerpo llenándome de un nuevo sentimiento después de eso era normal besarnos pero el fantasma de ella seguía presente, sin darme cuenta empecé a desear que ella no despertara y si despertaba fuera después de que el me conociera bien para así poder elegir bien .

Que ingenua había sido el jamás la olvidaría al cuarto mes se me hizo tarde el ir a verla por lo que solo pasaría rápidamente y me reuniría con él. Lo primero que note era que la puerta de la habitación del hospital de mi hermana estaba entre abierta la luz escapaba por la rendija de esta iluminando el pasillo el cual no había sido iluminado propiamente todavía pero no lo hice al escuchar una voz familiar —Por favor despierta Kykio…no puedes seguir así. Yo no puedo seguir sin ti— escucharlo fue como un balde de agua para mí, me sentía herida haciendo que mi molestia pero sobre todo haciéndome sentir envidia que siempre le había tenido a mi fraterna y controlaba mis sollozos y mis lágrimas al verlo arrodillado a su lado llorando. Pero fue inútil mis lágrimas seguían bajando sin ningún pudor y mis sollozos se hicieron audibles al tiempo que me sentía enferma y asqueada más al ver en sus ojos pena y arrepentimiento ahí caí en cuenta que solo había sido un remplazo que el jamás me vería a mí siempre la vería a ella. Trate de alejarme enserio trate pero no pude a la semana volví a hablarle a tratar de que el estar con él no me doliera al pensar en mi hermana al fin de cuentas es mi hermana y la mayor por media hora

Pero aun así quería alejarme de ella y de el por lo que empecé a estudiar más para no pensar en el y en sus besos, su sonrisa por lo que tome informática y me metí al club de tiro al arco de la universidad lo que al principio me había molestado ya que Kykio era excelente en el tiro con arco aun así descubrí que me gustaba hacerlo a pesar de todo al igual que mi nueva carrera en informática forense que era en lo que me enfocaría aun asi no podía dejar de seguir viendo a InuYasha no podía simplemente me había enamorado de el y seguía con la estúpida idea que él me viera a mí a Kagome y no a Kykio pero cada días mis esperanzas eran reducidas a cenizas cuando lo encontraba de rodillas a lado de ella en su cama.

No podía no desgarrarme oyéndolo como se culpaba por no haber estado a su lado por no haber estado con ella ese día que había sufrido el accidente la manera en la que pedía que despertara mientras yo solo me quedaba a lado de la puerta escuchándolo y sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía cada vez más por dentro.

Por lo que no pude más y hui de ahí de la escena. No podía más por lo que corrí al único lugar donde sabía que podría llorar y no me preguntarían el motivo de mis lágrimas hasta que yo hubiera terminado de vaciarme por completo—Eres una tonta Kagome— la afirmación de Sango y el tono de su voz al decírmelo tras escuchar lo que me pasaba entre sollozos, hipeos, sorbederas de narices y la caja de pañuelos Kleenex que vacía a un costado de mi hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de más lagrimas más al saber que tenía razón había sido una tonta, más que una tonta una completa idiota enamorarme del prometido de mi hermana me decía internamente con la cabeza baja

—Ya tampoco es para que te pongas a si no eres idiota linda— su comentario hizo que levantara la vista estaba segura que no había hablado en voz alta

—No necesitas hablar linda te conozco tantos años que tenemos de conocernos… mmm veamos tenemos de conocernos 15 años ya que teníamos tres cuando Kykio, tu y yo nos conocimos en el preescolar— yo solo asentí ya que ella era la única que no se equivocaba al hablarnos aun cuando a veces tratáramos de engañarla Sango siempre sabía quién era quien o cuando ambas estábamos enojadas o tristes así estuviéramos sonriendo, pero era conmigo con quien más hablaba o jugaba ya que Kykio prefería estar alejada o hacer las cosas sin ayuda de nadie.

A maneras practicas veía a Sango más como mi hermana que a mi propia hermana por lo que no dude en echarme en sus brazos nuevamente a llorar mientras ella me recibía en sus brazos consolándome y por supuesto no sería la última vez

Era el quinto mes desde que ella había caído en coma. Hacia una semana que mis padres e InuYasha tenian una fuerte discusión sobre el desconectarla o no hacerlo los médicos no sabían que más hacer ya que ella ya podía valerse por ella misma sus heridas internas y externas habían sanado por completo pero aun así no despertaba y querían ver si desconectándola y dejando que su organismo trabajara por sí mismo la sacaba del estado de coma, todo estaría bien si InuYasha no se opusiera ya que había una posibilidad de que no reaccionara y ella muriera.

Yo por mi parte no sabía cómo sentirme quería a mi hermana, pero también la sentía como mi rival ante el amor de InuYasha, pero peor era verlo sufrir por lo que me puse de su parte. Si él quería a Kykio viva aunque fuera ahí tendida en una cama y llorarle yo le ayudaría así era lo que sentía por él.

Aunque también era preferible para mí que las cosas siguieran así sobre todo al ver la cara de felicidad al saber que mis padres esperarían otro mes más antes de desconectarla, mes que yo aprovecharía en su totalidad a pesar de mis clases en la universidad, de mis actividades fuera de esta me aseguraba de tener tiempo libre para salir con InuYasha siempre que el me llamaba hasta me había mudado al ver que mi madre se oponia a que yo saliera constantemente con el prometido de mi hermana.

Por lo que había tomado mis cosas y me había mudado con Sango alegando que me quedaba más cerca la universidad y aun que Sango tampoco era partidaria de que lo hiciera era lo suficientemente prudente para no decirme nada simplemente lo sabía al verla rodar los ojos cada que InuYasha llegaba a buscarme y lo hacía ya que tampoco quería escuchar nada sobre su noviazgo con Miroku el mujeriego del campus y las veces que ella decía que sería la última que le perdonaba y las mismas veces retractarse. Ambas sabíamos que estábamos mal y que no queríamos salir del error por mucho que nos quisieran sacar de este.

Y yo no lo haría menos cuando solo tenía treinta días para hacer que InuYasha aceptara que yo le quería y que mi hermana podría no regresar del sueño en el cual estaba sumergida no cuando los besos de InuYasha cada vez más hacían enardecer era un día antes de que mis padres desconectaran a Kykio cuando decidí jugarme el todo por el todo con InuYasha ese día habíamos salido a cenar el había tomado un poco más de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo más si salía conmigo pero ese día era diferente todo era diferente tanto para el como para mí era el día en el que sabíamos ambos que de cierta manera podría ser la última.

—Kagome…no quisiera llevarte todavía al departamento de Sango, todavía no quiero despedirme de ti— fueron las palabras que me dijo al salir del restaurante, las palabras que yo esperaba oír que me dijera ya que tampoco yo quería despedirme de él

—Entonces no me lleves— le respondí con el corazón acelerado sintiendo como retumbaba en mi pecho mientras observaba como su cabello plateado el cual llevaba largo ondulaba a causa del viento que había empezado a correr y sus ojos ámbares brillaban al verme, haciendo que un mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente aun que no podía verme estaba casi segura que así sería ya que la sentía arder un poco pero como no hacerlo cuando el había acortado la pequeña distancia que teníamos y lo tenía justo delante de mi llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro acariciándolo lentamente —Eres muy bella—le escuche dcirme mientras la mano con la cual acariciaba mi rostro iba hacia un mechos de mi cabello que había escapado de la cola de caballo con la cual habia elegido como peinado para salir con él esa noche y la cual empezó a deshacer pero que yo pare que lo siguiera hacerlo no quería que me comparara con ella, con Kykio. Por eso es que había tomado la manía de recogerme el pelo siempre que salía con el —Te ves mejor con el pelo suelto Kagome— y como siempre solo necesito decir unas cuantas palabras para quebrantar mi determinación y dejar que terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que lo detuviera el sentir sus manos hundirse en él fue demasiado mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo las mariposas de mi estómago revolotearon incrementando la sensación de escalofrió de mi cuerpo, aunado el sentir su respiración en mi cuello el cual había empezado a besar subiendo por este hacia mi barbilla y finalmente hacia mis labios los cuales delineo con la punta de su lengua antes de succionar mi labio inferior levemente mientras sentía como una de sus manos se posaba en mi espalda y la otra en mi cuello atrayéndome hacia el mientras mis brazos iban hacia su espalda haciendo lo mismo que el atrayéndolo más hacia mi mientras su lengua traviesa aprovechando que había dado un pequeño gemido se había adentrado hacia mi boca recorriéndola incitando a mi lengua a moverse a corresponder al movimiento de la suya hasta que ambas danzaban al mismo ritmo unas veces dentro de mi boca otras veces dentro de la suya alternándose con la leve succión de sus labios sobre los míos y viceversa. Era la primera vez que gozaba de ese tipo de cercanía e intimidad con un chico y que ese chico fuera él lo hacía más especial por eso no pude evitar protestar cuando el acabo el beso lo que lo hizo sonreír arrogantemente.

—Kagome se cómo te sientes pero créeme no estamos en un buen lugar para besarnos de esa manera—me susurro en el oído regresándome de alguna manera a la realidad y ver como varios transeúntes y comensales que entraban y salían de restaurante cuchicheaban al vernos lo que hizo mi rostro enrojecer y esconderlo en su pecho

—Kagome lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí así que deja de esconderte — me dijo de manera burlona al ver que seguía aferrada a su saco y con la cabeza escondida en su pecho —Anda vayámonos antes de que a alguien se le ocurra tomarnos una foto y subirla a una red social—escuchar eso último fue lo que hizo que dejara de abrazarlo y de disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía de su cuerpo y levantara mi mirada hacia su rostro

—Anda vayamos a mi departamento o ¿deseas que te lleve al departamento de Sango?—

—No vayamos a tu departamento hasta que se me pase lo nerviosa — le respondí, no mentía necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de llegar al departamento que compartía con Sango ya que al ser domingo estaría despierta esperándome para que le contara los pormenores además deseaba que el volviera a besarme y a despertar las sensaciones que había sentido en mi cuerpo.

Y si lo hizo una vez llegamos a su departamento me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo de muevo hacia el besándome acariciándome como no lo había hecho anteriormente haciendo que lo sentido con anterioridad quedara en el olvido en el torrente de sensaciones y emociones que sus besos y caricas provocaban, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había conducido a su cuarto donde me deposito en la cama y se alejó para desabrochar su camisa porque su saco era obvio que ya había desaparecido al igual que su camisa desapareció acompañado de sus pantalones solo dejándose puesto el bóxer haciéndome gemir al ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez admirarlo y descubrir que aun que no era muy musculoso tampoco era delgado simplemente era perfecto los músculos estaban definidos donde tenian que estarlo sin exagerar —¿Dime te gusta Kagome…mi cuerpo?— me pregunto una vez volvió a mi lado reclamando mis labios con los suyos y sus manos se metían por debajo de mi playera ya que al igual que su saco mi chamarra de mezclilla había desaparecido y solo tenia puesto mi playera y mi falda que pronto desaparecería al igual que lo demás —Sí... si me gusta mucho— le respondi y fue lo último que puede decir coherentemente porque después de eso solo supe de mi cuando el traspaso la barrera de mi virginidad al entrar en mi por primera vez mientras me abrazaba y empezaba a moverse aun así el dolor persistió pero no dije nada ni me queje ya que era de cierta manera lo que yo quería pertenecerle y hacer que olvidara a Kykio pero no fue así ya que al final el nombre que salió de sus labios fue precisamente ese el nombre mi hermana sumiendo en un pozo negro al sentirlo terminar dentro de mi mientras algo dentro de mi terminaba de romperse en mil pedazos y ese algo mu a mi pesar era mi corazón.

Mi corazón que al día siguiente siguió rompiéndose aún más al ir con el hospital y ver que la desconectaban para luego ser testigo de cómo ella iba despertando y verlo a él abrazándola lleno de felicidad olvidándose en cierta manera de mi todo se había acabado sin embargo había algo que no se acabaría ni ese día ni la próxima semana o tal vez nunca y eran mis lágrimas las cuales me darían fuerza para soportar todo lo demás y rogaba porque así fuera sabía que tenía que hacerme a un lado y así lo haría.

* * *

><p>Si has llegado hasta aquí no te cuesta nada apretar el pequeño botón que dice Review y darme tu opinión y con eso salvar un gatito en algún país lejano ^^<p> 


End file.
